skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 16, 2006
Jennifer: You know what, Kayla? It would not have been the same without you there. I just want you to know that. Kayla: I'm so glad I came. And you deserve this. I'm so happy for you and for Frankie. You need another second chance at happiness. Hope: We all do. Kayla: No, Hope, you don’t. You still have Bo. Hope: No, it's too late for that. Kayla: No, it's not too late. Your husband is here, and he's alive. Jennifer: You know, it is so strange to think that Jack and Steve are both gone. Hope: No. No, they're not. Jack: Look, you're gonna be glad that you went back to Salem. I'm telling you. First, you let everyone know you're alive, then you're gonna remember who you are, Kayla, your daughter. Dr. Butler: Okay, Jack, I need you to stop talking. Just take some deep breaths. Nick: No, he never stops talking. Jack: Right. Sorry you're gonna be short an orderly, doc. Nick: And a patient. You're not backing out. Jack: No, no, no. I said I'm going, and I'm going. Uh, if you think I'm good enough. Dr. Butler: Actually, I think a trip would do wonders. Nick: Are you saying this might help him beat this thing? Hope: Steve and Jack are both still here in spirit, and they always will be. Kayla: Well, you're right about that. Hope: Hey, Steve watches over you, and I know Jack watches over you. Jennifer: I think it's just with the wedding. I'm just thinking about Jack more than usual. Kayla: Yeah, same with me about Steve. I think it's just being back here in Salem. It's so tough. Jack: Are you saying you think I might be cured? Dr. Butler: I'm sorry. What I meant was going home to family and friends might do wonders for you, emotionally. It's important that you and your loved ones have a chance to say goodbye. Jack: Well, on that note, I should just get dressed. Nick: I'll help you, dude. Dr. Butler: I'll arrange for your release papers and your meds, and I'll get a copy of your file over to your doctor in Salem. Jack: Thanks, doc. Thanks for everything. Dr. Butler: I'm sorry I couldn't do more. Jack: Yeah. Nick: This all you have? Jack: Uh Chuckles Well, you know, these days, I believe in traveling light. I'm telling you. I can't wait for us to get back to Salem. We're gonna go walking into that Brady Pub, and they're never gonna believe it. Never. Nick: Ooh, almost there. Jack: deeply You were right to make me do this. I can't wait to see Jennifer, Abigail, Jack Jr. Wheezing That's assuming I make it another half-hour. Nick: You're gonna make it, dude. Jack: Just promise me one thing. Nick: Yeah. Jack: If I don't make it, don't deliver a dead body. Just dump me on the lawn. Nick: No way. Jack: I mean, I've made them mourn enough. It'd be different if actually we were gonna see each other and spend some time together. Nick: Man, I promise, all right? Besides, it's not gonna be an issue. You're gonna see them. Hey, listen, I want you to tell me a little more about this wife I supposedly have. Jack: Oh, Kayla? Nick: Yeah, Kayla. Jack: Uh, she's...beautiful, gentle, caring. Actually, when I met her, she was my nurse. I was sick Chuckles For the first time, and I thought she was the best thing that ever happened to me. Nick: Are you sure you're describing your sister-in-law? Jack: What? Huh? Nick: I don't know, man. It just sounds like you kind of had a thing for Kayla. Jennifer: There we go. Come on. One more. It's good for you. Hope: What about Hope? Jennifer: Giggles Give me that. Kayla: When I'm in the market and I see couples bickering, I want to tell them, "stop! Don't you see what you have? At least you have each other." What I wouldn't give to have just one conversation with Steve -- a fight about anything. No, I take that back. I wouldn’t. I wouldn't fight, because nothing's that important. Hope: You know what? I think about all the times that I nagged Zack about not cleaning up his room or brushing his teeth or leaving the toilet seat up. Why? Kayla: You loved him so much, and he loved you. Jennifer: You were a great mom. Don't do this to yourself. Come on. Kayla: You know, Hope, Bo may be my younger brother, but I always looked up to the two of you -- when you got married, when you had Shawn Douglas. I admired the two of you so much, I just thought, "I want a marriage like that. I want a family like you have." I'm lucky. I did have it. But you still have it, and there is nothing -- there is no problem that you can't work through. Hope: Sighs But the gulf between me and Bo is so wide. And it just keeps getting wider. Kayla: Well, then you start swimming, and you build a bridge. You do whatever it takes to work your way back to each other because you can, because you have that choice. We didn't get that choice. And I know you, Hope. If you really want something, you don't let anything stand in your way. Jennifer: That's right, and, listen, I know that Bo hurt you, Hope, and we are not trying to make light of that, but the two of you are here. You have each other. That makes everything possible. You two love each other so much. Hope: If I keep eating this ice cream, I'm never gonna fit into my dress.. Jennifer: You do this every time. Hope: I will think about what you're saying, okay? I just need to get a little air. Kayla: Let us go with you. Hope: I'll be fine. Kayla: No, it's dark. It's late. Come on. Hope: I kick butt for a living. I'll be fine. I'm a cop. I love you both so much. Jennifer: We love you, too, so much. Hope: And I will talk to you tomorrow and thank you for the ice cream and see you at the church. Kayla: She doesn't want to hear it. I can tell. Jennifer: She has to hear it, and I'm glad she's hearing it from someone besides me. They can get through this. I know they can. It's good for her. Kayla: I hope that's right. I can't believe we ate all this ice cream. Jennifer: Yeah, you're right. No more. Um, I just wanted to talk to you a little bit, and I just wanted to tell you -- I do love your brother Frankie so much. Kayla: Jennifer, I know that. Jennifer: Okay, I just wanted to make sure you know that. He makes me feel like a teenager again, you know? And I know that he's gonna be a wonderful stepfather to my children. Kayla: But he's not Jack. Jennifer: Well, no, but he's Frankie, and we've loved each other since....well, when we were teenagers, and that's what's so wonderful about him. But Jack was my whole life -- the good and the bad and we grew and we matured. We got stronger and stronger together, so even though he physically isn't here, it's still forever for me. Kayla: It's the same with me and Steve. I just miss him so much. Jennifer: I know. I know you do. plays "the rose" Kayla: Oh. Some say love Jennifer: What? It is a river Kayla: That was our song. That drowns the tender reed some say love it is razor that leaves your soul to... Kayla: I'm so glad that you and Frankie reconnected. Some say love Kayla: But for me, there will never be anybody but Steve. Nick: Oh, man, I always loved this song. I don't know why. Jack: I know how to jog your memory. Nick: How? Jack: Keep your eye on the road. I can't believe I forgot this. I got your picture. I got you and Kayla together, right here in my wallet all this time. Here, check that out.. It's from your wedding. It's the heart Nick: Oh, man. Jack: So, you recognize her, don't you? Nick: No. Jack: Sighs Nick: But you told me she was gorgeous, but, man, oh, man... wow... Jack: I'll tell you what. We're gonna call her when we get to Salem. We'll have her meet us there, all right? And then we'll just see what happ-- whoa, hey, look, the turn's coming up. Right up here. Make a right. All right. Jennifer: Kayla, you'll find someone. I mean, it may not be the same, but you can find happiness with someone else. Kayla: You know, I don't think I want to find somebody else. I tried with Shane, and it just wasn't right. And I just thought, "no more." Jennifer: No, believe me. I understand the feeling of wanting to be alone the rest of your life. I do. Kayla: But I'm not alone. I have Stephanie and I have my friends and I have my work that I love. And I have that beautiful reoccurring dream that the doorbell rings, and Steve's standing there. rings Chuckles Jennifer: Chuckles That scared me. Kayla: Well, who would that be? It's so late. Jennifer: I don't know. I mean, I know two people it couldn't be. Kayla: Chuckles Category:2006